The True Hero of the City
by Windrises
Summary: The Mayor is giving out an award to the hero of the city and Shizuru thinks that Natsuki is going to win it. However, a villain shows up to give the event trouble.


Note: Mai-Hime is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Natsuki Kuga was going for a walk around the city. She enjoyed the relaxing breeze and the calm atmosphere. However, that pleasantness didn't last long. She heard klutzy sounding footsteps and could tell that Yuuichi Tate was walking up to her. She sighed.

Yuuichi walked up to Natsuki and said, "Hi Natsuki. You look moderately good today."

Natsuki had a confused look on her face while asking, "What does that even mean?"

Yuuichi explained, "Well, you get mad when I flirt with you and you also get mad when I make fun of you, so I'm trying to give you compliments that are in the middle."

Natsuki replied, "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not comprehending what you're saying."

Yuuichi pointed to the newspaper and asked, "Did you hear the big news?"

Natsuki said, "No."

Yuuichi replied, "The city's going to be honoring their biggest hero tomorrow. It might be you."

Natsuki had a surprised look on her face while asking, "Me? I'm actually flattered that you would think that, but I'm not worthy of that honor."

Yuuichi replied, "But you've saved the city more than anybody else. Plus, you're super attractive."

Natsuki said, "I doubt that looks are a deciding factor."

Yuuichi replied, "My good looks are how I became a used car salesman."

Natsuki walked home and went to her room. She relaxed on her bed and called Shizuru Fujino. Shizuru said, "Hi honey. How are you?"

Natsuki replied, "Not bad. Yuuichi told me about some hero of the city event."

Shizuru said, "I've heard a lot about that. I hope I'm not setting the bar too high, but I think that you're going to win."

Natsuki replied, "Come on. Once again, I'm flattered, but I'm not going to win that. I know I'm not a bad hero or anything like that, but I don't have the qualifications to be the best hero."

Shizuru responded, "I'm afraid that I must agree with that. You aren't just the most wonderful and beautiful person in my life. You have a heroic heart and a never ending determination to save the city."

Natsuki said, "Thank you. I still have doubts about me winning, but your words are always flattering gifts."

Shizuru replied, "You'll be my greatest hero. You saved my heart from a lonely life."

Natsuki blushed and said, "You did the same for me."

Shizuru smiled and said, "I love you."

Natsuki replied, "I love you too." She got off the phone and went to bed.

The next day, Natsuki and Shizuru met up, outside the Mayor's office, where the Hero of the City event was taking place. Shizuru looked over at Natsuki and asked, "Are you excited about this?"

Natsuki said, "Not particularly."

Shizuru replied, "But you have a good chance of winning."

Natsuki said, "I don't think so."

Natsuki and Shizuru sat down. Natsuki looked around and saw Yuuichi napping on his seat.

The Mayor walked up to the crowd. He was wearing a fancy suit and a tie that he got from a garbage can. He said, "Greetings citizens of the city. I'm the Mayor. My real name is so unimportant, that I can barely remember it. Thankfully, this event isn't about me. It's about honoring the hardest working and most heroic person that we currently have in our city." One of the Mayor's staff members handed him an envelope that had the hero's name on it. He looked at it and said, "Oh, I'm the hero of the city." The crowd clapped.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki and asked, "How could they give the award to him? You've saved the city over twenty times and he's taken over fifty naps during work hours."

Natsuki replied, "It's okay. It's nothing to be mad about it."

Shizuru said, "But you deserve that award more than anybody."

Natsuki replied, "You're in love with me, so your opinion would probably biased."

Shizuru responded, "If being in love with you means I'll be biased, then I'll give out the most biased answers possible."

Natsuki said, "Weird sentiment, but thank you."

Suddenly, the city's most wanted criminal, Gonna Getcha, jumped on stage. He said, "Greetings silly people. I heard that you're giving an award to the hero of the city, but where's the award for the villain?"

Natsuki folded her arms and said, "Villains don't get rewards."

Gonna Getcha replied, "That's a dishonor." He looked around and asked, "So, where's the supposed hero of the city?"

The Mayor said, "I'm the hero of the city."

Gonna Getcha twirled his mustache while saying, "Then it's your responsibility to fight me."

The Mayor replied, "Come on. I'm the Mayor, not a superhero."

Gonna Getcha said, "If you're going to be the hero of the city, you have to live up to that title. If you don't stop me from harming your own city's citizens, you're going to be a failure of a hero."

The Mayor replied, "Very well then. Bring it on." The Mayor got his fists ready.

Gonna Getcha had a menacing look on his face while saying, "I'm gonna getcha." The Mayor punched him, but he punched and kicked the Mayor several times. The Mayor put up a brief fight, but he didn't have good fighting skills, so he lost the fight.

Natsuki got onstage and said, "You better surrender."

Gonna Getcha had an overabundance of confidence, so he felt that he didn't have a reason to surrender. He asked, "Why?"

Natsuki started cornering the villain while saying, "Villains aren't supposed to win."

Gonna Getcha replied, "Come on. That's repetitive and boring. Having the good guys always defeat the bad guys. Nothing different ever happens."

Natsuki responded, "I disagree with that. Sometimes the good girls defeat the bad guys."

Gonna Getcha asked, "Do you think that you have what it takes to defeat me?"

Natsuki said, "Yes I do."

Gonna Getcha had a look of smug confidence while saying, "I highly disagree with that. I'm gonna getcha."

Natsuki punched Gonna Getcha in the face. He kicked her, but she kicked him several times. The crook fell to the ground, but he kept trying to hit Natsuki. He looked around the stage and saw the microphone. He grabbed it and threw it at Natsuki. She fell to the ground. Gonna Getcha did an evil laugh.

Natsuki got up and punched and kicked Gonna Getcha several times. Gonna Getcha was getting tired, so he thought that he could lie on the ground and take a quick nap. He was hoping that would give him the energy he needed to win the fight. However, he passed out. Natsuki said, "I got you." She put a pair of handcuffs on him.

Natsuki walked up to Shizuru. Shizuru said, "You did a wonderful job."

Natsuki replied, "Thank you."

Shizuru nudged Natsuki and asked, "Don't you see how heroic you are? How could you not feel that you're the hero of the city?"

Natsuki replied, "I don't feel that I need to win a fancy awards show or anything like that. I know that you consider me your hero and that's the only title I need to feel important. After all, you were my hero first and you'll always keep being my hero."

Shizuru responded, "You never fail to bring my heart the brightest feelings of happiness." She grabbed Natsuki and kissed her.

A few minutes later, the Mayor returned to the stage and said, "Natsuki, please come here."

Natsuki replied, "Um, okay." She got on the stage. She wondered what was going on. She wondered if the Mayor wasn't mad at her for stealing his spotlight.

The Mayor looked at her and said, "Gonna Getcha was right about the hero of the city needing to be someone who protects the citizens. That's not me. You're that hero." The Mayor put the Hero of the City necklace around Natsuki's neck.

Natsuki replied, "Thank you. This is quite the honor. However, I wouldn't have the strength to be a hero without someone that's very important to me." Shizuru blew a kiss to Natsuki. Natsuki blew a kiss back and felt proud to be the true hero of the city.

Yuuichi woke up and saw the award necklace. He was so desperate to win something that he ran up to Natsuki and grabbed the necklace. Natsuki had a confused look on her face while asking, "What are you doing?"

Yuuichi said, "I'm going to sell this thing on the internet. I'm hoping to get a few hundred dollars. You can get it back if you bid the right price." He got into a used car and drove away.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki and asked, "Can you believe what a jerk Yuuichi's become?"

Natsuki confidently said, "It's okay. I don't need an award to feel like a hero. All I need is you." Shizuru hugged Natsuki. The two of them always have and always will be each other's greatest hero.


End file.
